


EYE

by Irisha_Sinna



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: After-The Vampire of the Secluded Castle, Canon Setting, Gen, Pendek Sekali~, Plotless
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irisha_Sinna/pseuds/Irisha_Sinna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Allen… bagaimana kau bisa tahan?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	EYE

**Author's Note:**

> D.Gray-man © Katsura Hoshino
> 
> Repost dari blog pribadi (https://irishasinna01.wordpress.com/2015/10/22/ff-007-01/)

“Allen….”

“Hum? Ava?”

Menyadari bahwa ia menjawab dengan mulut penuh makanan, Allen mengangkat tangannya. Meminta Lavi menuggu sampai ia menelan makanannya.

“Ada apa, Lavi?”

Lavi diam. Berfikir apakah ia akan menanyakannya atau tidak.

“Allen…,”–namun akhirnya ia tetap menanyakannya–”bagaimana kau bisa tahan?”

“‘Tahan’?” Allen berkedip, tidak mengerti arah pertanyaan Lavi.

“Bagaimana kau bisa tahan melihat ‘mereka’?” ulang Lavi memperjelas.

Allen mengangguk paham. ‘Mereka’ yang dimaksud Lavi pastilah jiwa AKUMA.

Meskipun hanya sesekali, mata kutukan Allen dapat membuat orang lain melihat apa yang dilihat mata itu. Dan tiap kali Lavi melihat jiwa yang menggerakkan mesin itu, butuh dua atau tiga hari baginya untuk bisa menelan makanan tanpa merasa mual.

“Mungkin karena aku sudah terbiasa.” Allen tersenyum, tapi matanya menyiratkan permohonan maaf.

Ia kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan makanannya dan entah kenapa suasana menjadi canggung.

Lavi tersenyum maklum dan prihatin.

_Terbiasa, ya? Kalau itu aku, kurasa aku tak akan terbiasa._

**Author's Note:**

> Saya udah bilang kalo ini Plotless dan pendek sangat, kan? -_-)/


End file.
